Babe With the Power
by AngelGlass
Summary: Jareth and Sarah were working hard to balance their lives as King and Queen, spouses, and parents. It had been a long day for both and Sarah knew exactly what they needed during their break. Something quite sexy. One shot, lots of smut. Rated M for explicit sexual content and for language.


Sarah looked out from the balcony of her chambers and into the Labyrinth. Her kingdom looked quite peaceful, unlike her day. The stars and the two moons graced the sky, looking quite breathtaking indeed. It had been a long day for her, trying to negotiate with some other monarchs about some treaties and trade. As for her husband, he had to deal with a village of Goblins that stupidly lit themselves on fire. No casualties, but he had worked with them all week to fix their homes. On top of all of that, her and Jareth's one-year-old twins, Trina and Xander, gave her such a difficult time that she brought them Above so her parents and Toby could babysit. She and Jareth really needed a break.

She hoped that her husband would return soon. It occurred to her that they haven't gotten an entire night to themselves since the twins were born, which was why she arranged for all the servants to be out of the castle so to not disturb them. Smiling to herself, she vanished the usual shirt and shorts that she wore for pajamas (easy to change if one of her children decided to vomit on her) and into some lingerie.

Her and Jareth's favorite was the babydoll style. It was soft, playful, feminine, but also quite alluring. If it was a little longer, it could even be something innocent. Her lingerie was a bikini style lace underwear, where the bra was attached to some long fabric in the middle, making it easy to detach when things got steamy. Jareth loved the ones that were sheer in the middle, so Sarah waved a hand and made the fabric sheer, revealing her toned stomach and the short skirt made her slender legs look so much longer. "Hmm. Should I make this black or white?" She asked herself.

"Oh Precious, you know how black lace makes me weak." Jareth's deep voice drawled. Sarah turned around, facing her husband. His mismatched eyes were dark and full of lust. Even without him touching her, Sarah could already feel shivers down her spine. He had on a completely black attire. From his heeled boots, tight leather pants, and to a jacket that perfectly shaped his shoulders, it was all black. Without taking his eyes off of her, he took his gloves off and threw them on the ground, revealing his long and slender fingers.

To Jareth, his wife was the epitome of beauty. Her long locks came down in waves, cascading down her neck and back. The beautiful emerald green eyes sparkled with love and passion. Her slender figure and beautiful curves were highlighted by the gorgeous sheer lingerie that would probably be destroyed by him before the end of the night. She had changed the color to black, and he could feel his heart beating faster at the mere sight of her.

Each monarch took two long strides to meet each other in the middle, sharing a passionate kiss. Sarah tangled her hands in his messy, blonde hair and he rested his on her hips, wanting so badly to touch her bare skin but he didn't want to lose control. Not yet. They had a whole night ahead.

Breaking from their kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Where are the twins?" He whispered. Sarah smirked. "With my parents. There's no one in the castle but us. All of the goblins are gone by my command. The whole place is ours for the entire night." She placed a featherlight kiss on his neck before pushing Jareth onto a chair that she ha just conjured by using her own magic.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. She had never pushed him before in such a way. What was in her mind? A small smile crept up the corner of his mouth. What fantasy did she want to indulge in tonight? It had been so long since they've done any experimenting.

Waving his hand, he made the jacket disappear to leave only the thin, white, billowing shirt that dipped down to expose the middle of his chest. Sarah stood in front of her husband, her hands on his knees. Jareth could peak in to see her beautiful breasts, his eyes washing over her body, licking his lips. This was going to be a fantastic night.

Sarah stood up and snapped her fingers, making a silk cloth appear in her hands. Slowly, she started to dance. Closing her eyes, she raised her hands above her head with the cloth in them. Her hips made a figure eight and one of her legs kicked up to rest between Jareth's own two legs. Getting closer, she took the cloth and wrapped it around Jareth's neck, pulling him close, but never touching him.

She turned around to give him a view of her ass. Jareth reached out to touch her, but restraints came to bind his hands. He growled in frustration. He so wanted to run his fingers on her body and feel her shiver at his touch the way he saw her shiver earlier. She climbed onto his lap, rubbing her body against his.

"Mmm. I see that you want to be in control." Sarah whispered in his ear, still dancing. "Not yet, my love." She nibbled his ear lobe to elicit another lustful growl from his lips. Moving closer, she let her breasts touch his chest, moving slowly then faster and faster. Letting himself enjoy his wife's performance, Jareth threw his head back and moaned. "Oh, Sarah. Ooooh. You are so fucking hot."

The Goblin Queen could feel and see that her husband's bulge in his tights was steadily growing larger. It please Sarah to know that she could have the same effect on her husband as he did on her. She got up and walked around him, surveying Jareth's body. He was slim but strong. His messy hair glimmered in the night sky, making him look even more alluring than before. She knew that if she let him loose, he'd want to make her scream his name. But she wasn't ready for that quite yet.

Sarah stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. "You like that?" She purred. Jareth let out another moan. "Oh Precious. I want to undo you right now. But then again, this is the most amazing massage. Oooooh." He felt a particularly tight muscle loosen under her magic touch. Her lips graced his smooth skin and she even gave small licks here and there. Surprising him, Sarah brought one of his hands to her mouth and sucked on his middle finger. Of course, that just made Jareth even more insane with the thought of her lips sucking him elsewhere.

To his delight, she didn't end the massage at his shoulders. Moving back to the front, Sarah once again sat on his lap to continue massaging his neck and face. Jareth maneuvered his head so he could catch his bride's lips in his. Not being able to resist, Sarah kissed back. Their tongues darted in, exploring one another's mouths. Jareth's tongue caressed the roof of Sarah's mouth, causing her to lean forward into him. In return, Sarah's tongue brushed on the underside of his tongue.

When Sarah pulled away from their kiss, Jareth took the opportunity to kiss her neck and even giving it a nibble. Sarah moaned and bucked her hips, causing heat to gather and both the King and Queen's lower abdomen. Jareth let out a deep chuckle. "Even with restraints, you still can't completely me control me, hmm? Now release me from these bonds. I want to feel my fingers on you and make you scream."

Sarah snapped back into reality. Wrapping her hands in his hair, she yanked his head backwards roughly but not painfully. Jareth just kept on smiling, letting his pointy teeth shine. "Jareth, I am in charge right now. I'll make you a deal. I let you go right now, but you must let me be in charge until I say you can. Deal?"

Jareth nodded. "As you wish, my queen. Now let me go." She waved the bonds away. Jareth's hands roamed all over her body, grunting in excitement as she kept on dancing in his lap. He let his finger wander from her breasts to her pussy. Touching the outside of her underwear, he could feel her wetness leaking through.

"Take your underwear off. Please." He added the last word in, scared that Sarah would deny his request. She raised an eyebrow, but eventually got up to stand in front of him. Caressing her plump breasts that were still covered, she slowly ran her fingers down her own body and latched two fingers around her underwear. She looked at Jareth's eager eyes, waiting to see what was hiding underneath. She slowly slipped off the lace panties and tossed them at his hands.

Like a starving animal, Jareth took the panties and brought them to his face. He buried his nose in them, smelling her sweet arousal. He brought them to his mouth. Making eye contact with her, he sucked on her panties, making noises of pleasure as the fabric was being torn by his sharp teeth.

The fact that Jareth treated her underwear with such hunger and desire made Sarah that much closer to losing control. She wanted to beg him to fuck her on the bed already. But, she would not let him have her so easily. Oh no. Even a married couple needed to make the other person work for it at times.

Sarah climbed back in his lap and grounded against his every growing hard cock, which was still in his pants. Both moaning, Jareth took her breasts in both his hands. He looked at his wife for permission, and when she nodded, he ripped away the sheer fabric. Now, he could have full access to the beautiful boobs in front of him. They weren't too small that they weren't attractive, but not too large to hinder her. Just the right size.

The pink nipples were hard from arousal. Slowly and gently, Jareth took one breast in his mouth and the other in his hand, switching to the other breast once in a while. Sarah gasped as he flicked, sucked, and bit around the nipples but never touching them. Finally, he engulfed one of them in his mouth and pinched the other.

Sarah moved faster, screaming her lungs out as her body jerked back and forth from the intense orgasm. Her juices came flowing out of her sensitive pussy, leaving a stain on Jareth's tight paints. When she came down, she looked at Jareth, both surprised. He spoke first. "Did you just-" she nodded. "Yeah. I've never had a nipple orgasm before!" She said breathlessly.

Jareth's eyes got dark with passion again, especially now that he could see her entire body, naked under the night sky. She looked so ethereal and so beautiful. "Well, it seems that you're full of surprises tonight. Got any more for me, Sarah-mine?" He smirked. Sarah didn't speak at first, but grinned with lust and got off his body. "No, my king. No more surprises. How about an old favorite?"

She waved her hand to vanish his boots and his shirt. She kissed his neck and down his chiseled chest, making sure to make circles around his nipples with her tongue. She rubbed her hands all over him, and Jareth in turn let his own roam over her on naked body, kissed her shoulders, and squeezing her thighs and ass as well. She trailed her lips down his chest, past his navel, and stopped at his pants.

Looking up at his eyes, she slowly dragged his pants down to reveal his hard cock. Not touching it, she sucked and bit the inside of his thighs for a bit. She gave him one last grin before she kissed the length of his shaft and sucked his balls before letting the tip in her mouth.

Jareth nearly screamed from the amount of pressure that was building up inside him. "You minx." He said darkly. Sarah had to use her hand to pump his dick since it was too big to fit the entire thing in her mouth. Jareth groaned in bliss from the blow job she gave him. "Oh fuck. Oh Sarah. Oh harder love. Mmmmmmm."

Sarah took his dick out a bit to let it run against her bare chest, making him fuck her boobs. "I want you to cum for me." She whispered. Jareth shook his head. "You know there are two places that give me the most satisfaction. That is, if you are alright with it." He and Sarah always made sure to use their language carefully, to consider what the other person wanted as well.

"Of course I do, my King." She positioned it near her mouth, a drop of precum spilled out. "Cum for me."

She took his cock and pushed as much of it in her mouth as possible, moving forward and back at a quick speed. Jareth yelled out unintelligible words along with her name, and a stream of cum flowed into her mouth. Sarah swallowed it all, making sure to even lick his dick to make sure that she didn't miss a single drop.

She let him calm down a bit. When she was worried that he'd be too tired for anything else, he got up to face her, first still in his eyes. They stood up to embrace each other.

"My Lord." She purred. "That's all from me. I will hand the controls right back to you." Jareth tipped his head to the left, grinning in pleasure. "In that case, I will make you beg to climax."

The kissed again, passionate but also full of love. Jareth picked his wife up. Sarah's arms were wrapped around Jareth'a neck, her legs around his torso. Jareth had his arms around her upper body. Without breaking their kiss, he carried his wife to their bed to keep his promise of making her scream his name.

He kissed all over her body, forcing her hips with his hand to not grind against him. It was strange. He became hard again in such a small amount of time that he had to make sure that he wouldn't cum early with her frenzies. He internally shrugged. _At least I'll be ready for the best part_ , he told himself.

His wife was flushed from desire. He placed two thumbs on her hips and made circles with them. Sarah breathed even harder. This was one of the things that he had discovered by accident one time during a past foreplay, that teasing her hips drove her crazy. He bent down to kiss and suck both hips, driving her even more insane.

He positioned himself at her opening, relishing in the beauty of her body and the intoxicating smell. He slowly inserted a long finger in her pussy and dragged it out again, seeing that it was covered in her wetness. Sarah yelped and whimpered from the sensation. He added another finger to pump in and out of her.

"Oh Sarah. You're so damn hot. So fucking sexy. I want to be in you and feel your pussy wrapped around my cock as I fuck you feel and fast! OH!" He took his cum-coated fingers to rub around her clit. He flicked the small flap back and forth before sucking it. Sarah lifted her hips off the bed, arching backwards and grinding against Jareth's mouth and hand. "Ooooh! OH JARETH! MORE!"

He chuckled deeply, causing deep vibrations to enter at her pussy to spread all over her body. He switched his position so his fingers were now playing with her clit and his mouth was at her entrance. The King pumped his tongue in and out, tasting her sweet juices. He would stop right when she was about to climax and start again.

"HARDER!" She begged him. He figured that she had enough torture, and sucked even harder than before. The walls of her pussy came clamping down on his fingers. Her bottom lifted off the bed with his mouth still latched onto her pussy to catch all of her juice. She screamed his name. "Ohhhh Jareth! AHH FUCK! oh shit oooooo!"

He chuckled deeply again and sucked all of her delicious juice to not waste any of it. When he was finished, he positioned himself so he would be on top. Sarah whimpered from desire when she felt his cock on her leg and took a sharp breath when he grazed the tip at her clit.

"Beg me." He told her. "You know the words, my Lady. Say them."

Sarah pulled his face close to hers. Their chests heaved up and down, her breasts touching his. She was sure that Jareth could feel her heart beating as she stared up at his mismatched eyes. Their lips were nearly touching. Sarah licked her own lips, sending a shiver down Jareth's spine. To add to the sexual tension already built up, she gazed her finger nails lightly done his back. "Jareth. I fear you, I love you, and I will do as you say."

He growled. "And I am your slave for all eternity." And with that, he slowly pushed his way inside his wife. "Oh Sarah! You're so tight, even after all this time and from two babies. OH!" He felt her muscles relax to let him through. When she was accustomed to his size, he began to pump in and out. First in short and slow lengths. Then, he pulled out almost his entire length before pushing back in.

He quickened the pace, becoming faster and more punishing every second. Sarah met his pulse with every single thrust, their hips slapping against each other.

Sarah's muscles started to contract, squeezing Jareth's hard cock, which triggered it to let out a warm, thick liquid that filled her entire pussy. Jareth could feel Sarah's warm fluid surrounding his dick. A strong tingling sensation spread through their bodies from their genitals, causing them both to shake with pleasure. They yelled each other's name and kissed each other's lips as their simultaneous orgasms pulses through their bodies.

When they were both finished, the Goblin King and Queen still did not let go of each other. Jareth cradled Sarah's head as she traced her fingers around his back, lips locked and Jareth was still inside her. When they were done, Jareth pulled out, causing both to moan one last time.

For a while, neither said anything. They just stared at each other lovingly, arms allowing wrapped around each other with random tender kisses on faces and torso.

Sometime later, they fell asleep. But not before promising to do it again some other time.

* * *

 **Hi all! so this is the first time I've written anything that's so explicit,** ***fans self* but I gotta admit I thought that was damn hot! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think of it and leave a review!** **But please, be nice because I'm sensitive. :p**


End file.
